Education time!
by kingdomheartsfan 986
Summary: Ok so I know this might have been done before many times but it basically adventure time if the characters were in high school. main character is an OC. Read and review if you like maybe even follow or favorite. Have fun :o)
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I know this might have been done before many times but it basically adventure time if the characteristic were in school in this it's high school

Name: Agaraea Mezk  
Age: 15  
Gender: M  
Appearance: Tall and thin build with shaggy black hair with his bangs above his eyes and his eyes are a kind of bronze. Dark purple hoodie with some type of graphic t-shirt about something in pop culture. He wore black skinny jeans but some how are still a little baggy. The shoes he wears are a purple converse. And he has are a white beanie that has mini cat ears, a black and purple bracelet that say 'HoNk :o)', and a black belt with grey polkadots.

Hello my name is Agaraea Mezk I'm 15 years old and today's my first day at my new high school. I'm going to Alexander Academy of Academics boarding school or AAA for short. My parents actually got me in here some how even tho I my grades weren't that good last year this is one of the top schools in the country. Since this place is a boarding school I have to live here until I graduate. I think my parents got me in here so I don't have to bother them, I heard that they had to move for work again. We have moved so much one year I was home schooled. My old school wouldn't put me to the next year so my parent looked for a new school for me and found this place.

My mom and dad helped me pack clothes and some bedding and I packed my laptop, some comic books and mangas, my video game console with some games, and some other random stuff. I took a bus to the school with my stuff. I got a letter from this place telling what I'll need and what room I'm in.

I walk on to the campus heading to my building I was reading my letter when I bump into a large guy. I look at him and his clothes are super baggy pants, a shirt too small where his muscle are shown even more. I am gonna guess he's self absorbed and takes things way too far.

"Heh my bad I wasn't looking" I apologize

"Yea your bad watch where you're goin next time" the guy said then pushes me on my back I drop my stuff and I scatters. 'Nice job' says one of the assholes friends, they high five and walk away.

"YOU SCUM" I snarl my eyes turn pure black and I grab a bat from my bag. A couple of years ago I walked into my house being robbed I grabbed this same bat and knock the thieves out ever since then I use this as my go to weapon. I was about to get up and put a dent in that guys head but then a girl with long black, pale skin, in a rock shirt, skinny jeans, and black converses grabbed my wrists I drop the bat and my eyes turn back to normal. My first thought were 'She's beautiful'.

"Calm the hell down dude I know that guy was a jerk but you don't have to kill him" the girl began to lecture me I just sat there stared at her "Hello? Anyone there?" She realizes I'm not paying attention 'come say something idiot' I say to myself.

"Uhhh... Hi" I say nervously

"You hear a thing I said did you" she said with annoyed face she then got up dusted her off "By the my name is Marceline or Marcy for short."

I get up dust myself off "I'm Agaraea Mezk" I reply "Nice to meet you" I begin to pick up my stuff and Marcy helps me grab my stuff I grab it from her check if I have everything and I begin to walk to my room Marcy ask to tag along I say yes and we talk while. She tells me that most people here are jerks or total snobs but there are some cool people here that's she has met and said maybe I could meet them too.  
I get to my room. It's a single bed room with a desk, a mini kitchen the first thing I think of when I see the kitchen is ramen, next is a small dresser with it I has a TV on top and finally there's a bathroom nothing much tho sink toilet and a stand in shower. I set things up I look at my watch it about time for lunch so I head to the café near by.

I grab my messenger bag in it is my laptop and my sketchbook besides my bag I also grab my bat. I then lock my door, walk down the hall, I enter the elevator when someone one yells 'Hey hold the door' and so I do.

"Hey thanks for holding the ummm... oh I sorry we haven't met yet I'm Finn Mertens" says the blonde kid. He looked about my age he has blonde hair with blue eyes. His clothes baby blue short sleeve shirt, jeans, black running shoes, white snapback hat, and a green circular backpack.

"No problem Finn I'm Agaraea Mezk nice meeting you" I tell him " So where are you heading?"

"The café, you?"

"Same wanna hangout?"

"Sure seems Mathematical"

And like that we walk to the café when we get there Finn order a coffee and two sandwiches for myself all I order is some tea and I never like coffee. While I was there I was sketching, Finn and I talked. It was a peaceful afternoon after Finn finished his lunch he noticed I was sketching.

"Hey Agaraea whatcha drawing?" He questioned

"Nothing really just doodling" I half lied. I mean I was drawing someone who I don't know really it take me a couple of days that's why I said doodling also cause there was a bunch of random stuff around it also using it to hide the true picture. Finn just shrugged it off.

After lunch Finn and I decided to head over to our classes turns out what we had the same first period. It was 'Antiquarian 101' it like a mix of ancient history and archeology. The teacher was Mr. Simon Petrikov. He had olive-skin, dark-haired,he also wore glasses and a bow ties because everyone knows bow ties are cool beside that he wore the standard college profeesor get up. Finn goes to talk to some people. I see him with a guy and a girl. The girl had blonde hair and blue eye she wore a white beanie that had bunny ears she had on a blue short sleeve shirt with a matching dress she also wore knee-high sock, and black sneakers my thoughts are she kinda cute. Next to her is a pale guy with black hair and brown eye and he wore a red plaid button shirt, jeans, black boots, and he also had a guitar I wonder if he had a band.

Speaking of music I heard someone... someone singing!? It was amazing the best I ever heard. I search for the source of this singing it turns out to be Marceline. I see some empty seats next to her I walk over to sit with her but I get tripped by someone. That person was the same guy from before Marcy see me on the ground she comes to help me up.

"Hey dick what the hell is your problem with my friend" she said defending me. I got up put my stuff down and try to calm down while I hear the guy talk.

"My problem with him is that this academy is for the elite. He's doesn't belong here, he's trash."as he says his words I begin to pull my arm back for a punch and I close my eyes and swing "HE IS..." *smack* the calls went silent I open my eyes to see my fist centimeter away from his face everyone was sta. My arm was caught by Mr. Petrikov.

"Now boys you should know there is no fighting in the buildings. All physical conflicts must be resolved outside with a teacher present." The teacher told us

"Yes sir we're sorry" we said in unison

"Now you both at opposite sides of the side of the room"

"Yes sir." And like that I made my first enemy. I continue back towards Marcy and the guy lets call him Gary moves to the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok class I'm Mr. Petrikov" said the teacher as he wrote on the board "This is Antiquarian 101 it like archeology plus a mix of ancient history and mythology. Today is really just for introductions I have nothing else to really say but class dismiss except for you two I want both of you to meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes."

I nod, walk out the room and I feel something poking me in the back I turn around to see its the blonde girl that Finn was with. I didn't notice before but she had glasses they were small rectangular lens nothing to fancy and her bag looked like Finn's but it was more like a messenger bag, it's smaller than normal but bigger than a purse. On the bag hung a little cat charm. From the look of it she seemed like shy type which I though was cool I like the shy quiet types more than the loud and rowdy type.

"Hi I'm Fionna" she mumbled quietly

"Excuses me but what did you say you need to speak up" I said to the girl

"Hi I'm Fionna" she said a little louder

"A little better but could you say it a little louder" I ask again

"Hi I'm Fionna" she yells so loud I see some people turn and stare at us

"Heh that was great but a little much Fionna. Pleasure to meet you I think you already know who I am from what happened earlier in class but if not my name is Agaraea Mezk." I said with a bow Fionna giggles

"I saw you come in with my brother so I thought I would see who my bro might be hanging out with this year. So what your next class?" Fionna said

I pull out my schedule I read 'Art'. Fionna said that's her next class too she ask if she can walk with me I agree and she wraps her arms around me like we're dating. I felt my cheeks burning when she was holding my hand me it didn't help that I saw people staring and probably starting rumors about us.

Well we get to art I have a few minute from when I have to meet Mr. Petrikov. I talked to Mrs. Juliet Mujigae the art teacher I'll talk more about her later. Anyway I tell her that I have to meet with Mr. Petrikov she said its fine as long as you bring a note. I reply with a thank you and I ask how to get there because I don't remember how to get there.

She then turns to the class and spoke "Who would like to show Mr. Mezk to where the courtyard is?"

"I would" said by two voices with their hands up. One was Fionna the other someone I haven't met yet.

"How about you Amber." The teacher said as she picked one of the two. I see the Amber girl get up from her chair nod and walks towards me.

"Hello there I'm Amber Incendium." She say with a curtsy

"Pleasure to meet you Signora Incendium." I reply with a bow

We walk into the hall I begin to get a better look at Amber. She has long bright red hair, brown eyes, and sun-kissed skin. Her clothes fire red dress you first think she would be a daddy's girl type but it had rebel kind of touch it wasn't a full dress it had a mini-skirt under that were red stockings or is it leggings or whatever those are called. And red dress shoes.

After a few minute of talking and Amber giving me a mini-tour along the way we stop and Amber turns to me and speaks "Well here we are"

"Thanks for showing me around anyway I gotta go see you later" I say as I run up to the courtyard waving bye

"Anytime and good luck" she yelled but I didn't hear her

I enter the courtyard I see Mr. Petrikov and Gary. I walk up put my bag down and carry my bat with me to the center. I leaned on my bat like a cane while I waited for something to happen.

"Alright now that you two are here" Mr. Petrikov spoke "You two know why you're here usually we as the staff prefer to make situations like this more subtle but I feel like it would be best if resolved like this now Mr. Mezk we don't allow weapon in these so if you could hand me your bat."

"Uhhh... oh yea sure" I say half paying attention then I kicked my bat over to him. Mr. S picks it up walks away a bit then raises his arm and yells 'BEGIN!' and the fight starts.


	3. Chapter 3

I wait to see what first attack will be. I'm gonna guess that lag his plan was that he would over whelm me with just burt strength. He makes first move with a fury of attacks but I either blocks or dodge each one. I see the is frustrated and pulls out a knife. My thoughts are "really... I mean like really -.-"

Gary tries slash me but fails he eventually knocks me down and he tries *clears throat* another stab at me, yes I just did that anyway I grabbed his arm stopping him from cutting me but my arm slips and the knife creates a diagonal cut across my face.

"Haha hehe" I laugh like a crazed murder in an asylum and my eyes turn black they were dark than the void itself "How did you know I love it when the crimson river flows"

I kick him off and he crawls away on his back he moves a couple feet away, I noticed he dropped his knife I pick it up and slash 2 additional cuts both parallel of the intional cut then I smear with my hands. I pause and stare at the red liquid quickly drying on hands. I begin laugh again as I slump over to Gary I shakily holding the knife. He is in shock at the sight of me I hold the knife to his chin.

Then I feel arms wrap around me. I stop turn to see who it is and it turns out to be Fionna. She begins to plead for me to stop and to return back to normal this isn't me. I reach towards her with my arm with the knife. Her face is filled with fear, my arm jerks back and throws the knife towards Gary it looks like I didn't hit then his left cheek begins to bleed a little he goes white seeing that makes me do a sloppy grin. I turn back to Fionna I collapse but she catches me.

When I wake up I cough a little, my eyes return to normal I feel a drop of blood from my cuts on my face fall on my hand. I touch my hands to my face I feel . My ears were ringing my vision blurred then everything begins to come into focus I see people.

"Shhh... He's waking up"

"Man he must have been in one hell of a fight"

"Even tho he was pretty damaged he looks alright"

I also heard some crying. When I fully awoke I saw Amber, Finn, Marcy and Fionna I see tears run her cheeks.

"Umm... Hey guys where are we?" I say

Amber speaks "We're in the medical ward. Fionna..."

She was cut off by a thud noise and it was me get hit by the spine of a book on my head then tackle hugged.

"You idiot don't scare me like that" Fionna said in between tears. Finn and Marceline burst out in laughter Amber she just faceplams.

"Ack ok I won't now can you let go your crushing me"

"Oh umm... sorry" she giggles "Baka" then she kisses me my face goes bright red. Fi blushes a little and back away behind her brother who jaw had dropped. Marcy grinned and gave me the classic rock on and Amber smiled and gave me a thumbs up. A nurse comes by and say they need to leave and for me to rest. After we all say bye the nurse begins to tell me the situation.

"Hello Agaraea I see you had a pleasant waking up, how are you feeling?" The nurse asks

"Heh I guess so I'm alright thank you"

"Well now that your awake here the deal. After the fight one of your classmates and your teacher brought you back here. The damage caused us to put some stitching in your face from the cuts and you also have a minor concussion beside that nothing to major you should be out in two days."

"Sound good may I ask one more thing before you leave" the nurse nods "how long have I been here?"

"About three days also your friends brought you your things I'm gonna put it here next to the bed, now I suggest getting some rest."

"Thank you" I say before closing my eyes and I fall asleep. I am awaken by familiar voice and its Finn. He sitting at my bed side messing on his phone with a some food.

"Hey Finn what's up"

"Oh hey your awake good. I just came by to talk maybe share a meal with my new bro."

"Alright then I starving what to eat?"

"Cheese burgers, yea I had an extra and fi didn't want hers so she gave it to me. I don't know what you did to my sister won't stop talking about you and she really worried about."

"Re.. Really so do think she umm... likes me?"

"Well of course if she didn't you guys wouldn't be friends" Finn said through some bite of his food.

"No you blockhead I mean like would she want to go out on a date." I say as I finish my food.

"Ohhhh right I don't know man that her biz I try to stay out of it. Why don't you just ask her next time you see her."

"Well of course that's the obvious but I have two problems with that, 1. I'm not exactly the best at talk to girls about this kind of biz and 2. I think I like two girls here that I've met"

"I'm not a ladies man either I have my eye on a girl but every time I talk to her I crash and burn and look like and idiot. So who the other girl?"

"Nice anyway I think it's Marcy. What do I do?"

"Marcy huh? Not bad a radical dane who likes to play games but she has a boyfriend this guy named Ash. Here do you want me to try help you guy get together with... My sister you better treat her nice!"

"I will I will if it happens I usually crush on some girl but chicken out on asking them, I get friend zoned, or something else but let's see maybe it will work." I say as I pull out my laptop and a letter falls out of my bag "that wasn't in there before I wonder how this got in here, hey Finn hand me that" Finn nods then hands me the letter it was just a normal white envelope but usually wear you would write a name it had some cat emote on it =^w^=.


	4. Chapter 4

Earlier:

"Are you sure I should do this what if thinks..." Says a nervous blonde haired girl

"Don't worry so much he seems like a cool guy he'll understand" said by a reassuring red head

"But... But what if..."

"Oh my glob just do it already it will work or was me taking his stuff pointless." Say an annoyed rocker girl

"Alright fine I will"

I examine the letter for a little longer before opening it. I open it up the envelope the I pull out the message the first thing I notice that it has a scent? It smells like perfume a little bit old school but this definitely proves it a love letter.

Dear Agaraea,

Ummm... I guess I should say hi to start. Hi, are you feeling better? I know this might be bad timing with everything that has happened but I like you. Well I was wondering would you like to go on a date I mean after your out and feeling better.

3, Fionna

Ok that fixed your other problem. I hand the letter to Finn for him to read. As he reads it I peak over his shoulder to see a curios little white rabbit looking through the doorway. I decide to see what down the rabbit hole and I begin to get out of bed it was hard but I was able to get my balance. I get to the doorway to and I see a girl with cheeks flushed with crimson and a bunni hat top her head. Her face was looking nervous and she was looking down at her feet hoping not to meet my eye.

"Hey there little white rabbit" I say with sly tone as I lift up her chin "Is it true what you said?" I ask with sly little grin

"Yes..." she mumbles shyly

"Well..." I scratched the back of my head feeling a little nervous "My answer is yes, I get out in two days so today is Thursday are you free Saturday?"

"Re...Really you want to?"

"Yes what were you hoping to do?"

"I don't know really I guess we can meet up."

"Ok I guess I could pick you up"

"Sure my room is 3f does 6:00 sound good?"

"Yea see ya then" I give her a thumbs up before heading back to my bed I see Finn is still there he seems in shock a little I snap my fingers he returns we say our goodbyes and I go to sleep again it was getting late.

The next day

The time was 1:00 pm I was playing some games on my laptop. I was in the middle of surviving in a harsh radiated wasteland when someone closed my laptop. I would replied with an annoyed 'hey why did you do that?' but not this because time because it was Mr. Petrikov.

"Hi Mr. S" I said a little pouty

"I'm sorry to interrupt your game but you miss four days of classes and I don't want you to fall behind. So I decide to give you one of our best students as a tutor." He said

"Oh fine I was thinking of asking some of my friends. Who is it any way?" In the doorway I saw a girl in a nice casual dress she wore a lot of pink and I mean A LOT, her hair was in a ponytail she also had some books.

"Hello I'm Bonnibel pleasure to meet you finally." She said

"Nice meet you too I'm Agaraea Mezk."

"Of course I know who you are everyone talks about what happened."

"Interesting well then is mostly good or bad Mrs. Bonnibel?"

"Sadly bad some good but mainly bad."

"I was expecting that. This why I try to be a pacifist and avoid conflict as much as possible."

"Hmm... I wonder what caused you to act like that because you obviously are not like that"

"So what class should we start with?" I tried to change the subject. She looked a little upset.

"Hmm... fine 'Antiquarian 101' " she says then hands me a book.

After a couple of hours the princess and I got me caught up. God she so was annoying I was trying to make some out of it and she was like nope. I went back to what I was doing before playing games on my laptop. I check the time it's 6:30 dinner time I wonder who will join me this time.

Soon after I am approached by a new face. Oh wait recognize him it's that kid Finn and Fionna were with in class the other day. I didn't get a look at him before but he kinda has a grunge look. It looked good on him.

"Hey your Agaraea Mezk right?"

I nod "Yea pleasure to meet you your name is?"

"Marshall lee, heard you had a rough first day from Fionna man she was so scared that you weren't gonna be ok."

"Well I'm fine, I mean beside the concussion tho heh" I scratch my head nervously "So Marshall did you just come over to say hi or what are we gonna do?"

"Actually Marceline told me to come and see you. And I thought what better way than sharing a meal. I hope you like pizza"

"Yea of course who doesn't I haven't had pizza in a long time what kind"

"I got a simple pepperoni pizza"

"Perfecto I don't really care for anything too fancy its pizza who cares pepperoni great"

"Sweet" Marshall say as he open the box we begin to eat and talk we for a while then he leaves and I stay up a little bit then I go to bed.


End file.
